1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure pertains generally to golf clubs and, more particularly, to a golf club head that includes an adjustable internal weight for customizing the structural properties of the club head based on the swing characteristics of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is understood that the structural properties of a golf club head have a significant effect on the overall performance of the golf club. Therefore, when designing a golf club, careful consideration is given to structural features, such as the overall weight of the club head, as well as the center of gravity, to name a few. Conventional club heads have fixed structural properties, i.e., the weight and center of gravity cannot be changed. Therefore, most club heads are designed to maximize performance based on defined swing characteristics. However, all golfers do not have the same swing characteristics, particularly those swing characteristics which maximize the performance of an individual club head. For instance, one golfer may have swing characteristics that would benefit by having the center of gravity of the club head moved to a forward location, while another golfer may have swing characteristics which would benefit by having a club head having a center of gravity that is located in a more rearward location.
In view of the correlation between the structural properties of the club head and the performance of the club by a particular user, various club manufacturers have made several attempts at designing club heads that enable certain degrees of adjustability in relation to the structural properties of the club. For instance, certain club heads have been developed which are adapted to receive weighted inserts for adjusting the weight distribution and corresponding center of gravity of the club. Heavier or lighter inserts may be swapped with each other to adapt the structural properties of the club to maximize the performance thereof based on the user's swing. Another adjustable feature incorporated into some existing club heads is a threaded weight coupled to the club head along a corresponding threaded shaft. By rotating the weight relative to the shaft, the position of the weight may be adjusted in one direction. Other club head designs include externally located slots which are adapted to receive weights which are selectively positionable within and along the slots, again in one direction.
Although the existing features which enhance the structural adaptability of the club are improvements over previous club heads having fixed structural characteristics, there are several deficiencies associated with the existing features. One significant deficiency is that most structural adjustability features are limited to adjustment along one or two axes, or adjustment within a single plane. Adjustment within a single plane severely limits the possible range of motion of the weight, and the corresponding effect the adjustment may have on the performance of the club. Another deficiency commonly associated with adjustable features which are externally located is that they may easily break during the normal course of using the golf club. For instance, if the golfer inadvertently strikes the ground, the weights may break or dirt may enter the club, weight, or weight port and impede subsequent adjustment of the weight.
In view of the aforementioned deficiencies in the art, there is a need for a club head having an adjustable weight that is adjustable beyond a single plane or axis to enhance the overall range of the weight.